Sam and Donna: Love Is Here Once More
by charliemerylfan
Summary: Now Sam and Donna ae maried what drama s will unfold on the island of kalakiori? Read and Review and FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

**Sam and Donna: Love Is Here Once More**

It was a sunny Monday afternoon at villa Donna and Donna was sat in the kitchen reliving the events of the night before, she wasn't Miss Sheridan anymore she was Mrs. Carmichael. She was happy for once she hadn't been before but she was now.

Rosie came in and sat next to Donna.

"Hey Miss Sheridan or should i say Mrs Carmichael?"

"Hey Rosie, where's Tanya? Donna said with a smile on her face."

"Oh she's still in bed, the lazy thing! Haha. She didn't get to bed until 3 am."

"Aha bless her she was a bit wild at the Wedding Party Don't ya think?" Donna said chuckling.

"Yeah I think she was mistaken for an animal by some people!"

"Hey guys"

"Tanya your awake!! I thought you might of fallen into a coma!" Donna said laughing.

"Even if i did you wouldn't be getting rid of me that easily!"

Donna felt very happy and hyper but sad at the same time! She was happy because she was now Mrs Carmichael but sad because Sophie had gone to travel the world with her lovely boyfriend Sky! Donna loved Sophie sooo much and even if she was away from her 1 night she would miss her soo much!

"Right Dynamos im gunna go find Sam And see if he still wants to go on the honeymoon!"

"Okay" Tanya and Rosie replied "Byeee."

Donna went to go and find her new husband but she couldn't find him anywhere! She looked in the lobby, living room, dining room, bedroom and the bathroom! So she went to the beach and he was sat on the rocks he looked lost in thought but also very sexy! Donna couldn't keep her eyes of him! After a few minutes Donna went to talk to him.

"Hey Sam any thoughts about the honeymoon?"

"Hey honey! Yeah I think i might like to go to Hawaii! Would that be okay with you?"

"Hawaii! Really?? Of course that's okay with me! I'd LOVE to go, i always have wanted to! When will we be booking the flights?"

"Their already booked honey."

"Really Sam that's great! When do we leave??"

"Tonight!!" Sam said with a great big smile on his face

"That's great! I'll just have to tell Rosie and Tanya then start packing!!"

"Okay darling"

Donna rushed back to the villa and told Rosie and Tanya that her and Sam were going on a honeymoon to Hawaii!

"That's Amazing Don, i know you have always wanted to go and who better to go with then your sexy beast of a husband!" Rosie s aid, she was really happy!

"Hands off Rosie he's mine!!" Donna said laughing.

Tanya wasn't paying much attention she was drawn to lots of topless men that were walking past! Tanya loved men and has had nearly as many husbands as she did pairs of shoes!

"Ahh well let's leave her to it! C'mon Don you best be getting a move on before you make yourself late!"

"Okay, see you soon." Donna rushed and packed lots of clothes, shoes, make-up, jewellery, ect, and of course bikinis, you can't go to Hawaii without bikinis! Once Donna was packed and ready to leave she ran to find Rosie and Tanya to say goodbye! She wouldn't be seeing them for two weeks and would miss them loads!

"Byee have a great time Don, We Love You and will miss you!" Tanya and Rosie shouted watching Donna walk towards Sam!

"C'mon babe we don't wanna miss our flight!"

Donna and Same rode off to the airport, they happily married couple were so excited to be in each others company for two weeks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hawaii Dramas**

Donna and Sam had just arrived in Hawaii and the temperature was 36 degrees! Don and Sam made their way to their hotel 'Surfs Seaside' It was a 5 star hotel and it was massive!! The biggest hotel Sam and Don have ever seen!! I had 5 outdoor swimming pools, a restaurant and a beach! They went to settle into the hotel! A few hours had passed and they decided to go to the swimming pool.

"Don you look HOT" Sam said looking turned on.

"Why thank you, you don't look to bad yourself hot stuff." Donna said with a cheeky smile on her face. Sam started laughing he loved his wife to bits, he would do anything for her. A few days had passes and there was a party at a night club called 'Forever Young' it was WILD. Sam and Don had; 5 Gin and Tonics, 8 Vodka shots, 4 Brandies, and 6 Tequilas. They were WASTED, they must have been because they made love on the beach. There was lots of passionate kissing, nipple and vagina licking, cock sucking and loads more!

It got to 3pm and donna was woken by screaming and shouting, there was a carnival in the town centre. She looked around and Sam wasn't there. She thought he might have gone to the carnival but as she got up she saw something written in the sand. It said 'Don don't worry i won't be long i'v just gone out on a cruise, i hired a boat from down the beach. If im not back by 7:30 pm ring me on 07897596781 Love You Sam xxx' Donna was wondering why she was on the beach and what where her and Sam doing?

She made her way back to the hotel, 2 hours had passed and she started to remember what had happened the night before. She thought she had best ring Rosie and Tanya, Sam wasn't back yet so she needed to pass some time. She rang the first time and no one answered. She waited 10 minutes then rang again. Then this mysterious voice said "Heloo we have come to take over your villa, everyone in it is dead. OoooOOOooo!" Donna was confused she didn't know what to do or say but then she heard uncontrollable laughter, it was Rosie and Tanya messing about.

"**Hey Don its Rosie, i was just about to call you. How've you been?"**

"**I've been great thanks, but missing you and Tan! What about you?"**

"**I've been okay thank you. There has been a few calls off people for you!"**

"**Really, Do you know who? "**

"**Yes, there was an Oliver, Paul, Sandra and Louise, i don't know who they are. Do you?"**

"**W..WHAT My Mom is Sandra, My Sister is Louise and my brothers are Paul and Oliver!!"**

"**Really, i thought your mom never wanted anything to do with you. No offence"**

"**Non taken, i thought so too! Did they leave a message?"**

"**Yes they did they wanted you to ring them as soon as possible. I wonder what for!"**

"**Yes me too! Did they leave a number?"**

"**Yeah ill just get it for you........Oh here it is okay it's 02364529871"**

"**Thanks. So hows you and Bill getting along?"**

"**Were okay thank you. Do you Dynamo secret swear not to tell anyone what i am about to tell you? Were keeping it a secret!"**

"**Yes, i Dynamo secret swear not to tell ANYBODY! C'mon what is it???"**

"**Well last night Bill proposed to me and i said yes!! Also we are going to try for a baby!"**

"**Rosie that is great news im soo happy for you both!! That reminds me last night me and Sam had sex on the beach after a party at a night club!!"**

"**Haha Tanya will LOVE you for that!!" Rosie said laughing. Donna heard Tanya in the background saying 'I will love who for what?' Rosie replied to her it's Don she had sex on the beach last night with Sam. Tanya replied 'Woo hoo i've taught her well let me talk to her!' "Bye Don love you loads Tanya wants to speak now speak soon Dynamo"**

"***Chucles* Bye Rosie! Hey Tanya"**

"**So whats this i've been hearing about you and Sam having sex on the beach?? Tell me EVERYTHING"**

"**Okay well you know how sex works, you slot the penis into the vagina and....."**

"**.....Noo i know **_**that**_** part but oh it doesn't matter, you're useless" Tanya said giggling.**

"" **Thanks i **_**am **_**known for being useless and....WHAT! Is that the time???"**

"**Whats wrong Don??"**

"**Its 8:30!!"**

"**Yeah..Oh i know you've learnt to tell the time Clever Girl!!" **

"**What!! No Sam should be back now! What if something's happened to him! I should of rung him at 7:30!!"**

"**Tan i have to go. Im sorry Love you forever Dynamo"**

"**Bye, let me know if you need anything!"**

Donna quickly rang Sam, there was no answer!! She rang again and again and again but _still _no answer!! She was worried sick she hadn't heard from Sam since yesterday morning!!

**Will this be a honeymoon for disaster. Read the next Chapter and find out!! **

**Thanks for reading **** Please review!! xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**What Happened???**

Donna was really worried about Sam, 2 days had passed and they only had 3 days left on their honeymoon and she still hadn't heard from Sam!! She texted Rosie and Tanya too see if Sam had let them know anything but he hadn't. Donna was pacing up and down as though that would make him come quicker! Donna decided to go for a walk to calm her down but all of a sudden she collapsed!! In almost an instant she had a crowd of people surrounding her.

5 minutes later an ambulance arrived and they took her to hospital. Once donna had woken they had some important news for her!!

"Donna are you awake" The nurse asked gently.

"Yea...Where am i??"

"Donna it's okay, you're at the hospital!"

"Why am i here? How do you know my name?"

"You collapsed! A gentleman, Sam told us."

"SAM he's here can i see him? Please i need him!!"

"Yeah of course! SAAAM Donna wants to see you! Okay ill leave you two alone now."

"Sam where have you been? I Needed you, I was worried sick!!"

"Well i was on the boat and the wind got too strong! I got lost and my cell ran out of charge! This man found me and brought me back to the beach. I had a few cuts and bruises and he insisted i got them checked out, that's why I'm here I'm sorry I'll never leave you alone again!!"

The nurse came in an interrupted them!

"Your test results are back!"

"Test? What _test??_"

"Well we found out the reason you collapsed!"

"Really. Why??"

"Well your pregnant Mrs Carmichael!! Congratulations!"

"WHAT! Really?? WOW Sam that's great!! Isn't it??"

"Yeah that's great news! Why don't we keep it a surprise until we get back home?"

"Yeah! I can't wait to tell Tan and Rosie!"

The nurse interrupted their conversation. "We will be letting you go in about 1 hour!"

"Okay, thank you." Donna replied

An hour passed and Donna remembered what Rosie had told her about her relatives. She thought she had best ring them, but she was scared to! She hadn't seen them or heard from them in ages. Donna thought she best get it over and done with. So she rang the phone shaking in her hand!

"**Hello"**

"**Hello please can i speak to Sandra"**

"**Yes, speaking"**

"**Mom is that you??"**

"**Donna? Yes it's me your mom. I guess Rosie told you that i needed you urgently."**

"**Yeah she did. What is it? Is everything okay?"**

"**No not really" She started to sniff like she was crying.**

"**Mom what is? You can tell me, i don't care about what happened in the past! Just tell me!"**

Donna's mom threw Donna out when she was pregnant with Sophie and since then her family have never contacted her!

"**Well..." **Sandra continued. **"It's your father..."**

"**Yeah,, what about him?"**

"**He died when we were having sex, but we don't know what caused him to die! Well you can imagine what it's like to be having sex and the person you are doing it with passes away!"**

"**What!! He's DEAD???" **Donna didn't know how she was sad that her Dad was dead, bud thought it was funny that it was during sex!

"**Yes he is. Look i know i haven't been the best mom in the world but i would like you to come over so we can sort out the funeral arrangements. Is that okay?"**

"**Yeah sure. When do you want me to come? Also where do you live?"**

"**Well today if you can. I live at 42 Westbrook Avenue New York."**

"**Yeah sure, we'll leave Hawaii early and come right over Byee"**

"**You don't have to do that you know!"**

"**Yeah i know byee"**

"**Bye"**

Their conversation ended, Donna told Sam about the conversation and they got an early flight to New York!

**Read the next chapter to find out what happens! **


End file.
